Love and Friendship
by BeLLE44
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda went on thier separtate ways years later thier kids meet and fall in love Will they aprove of this and be friends again or keep them apart?


Love and Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: I'm Back, wow its been a long time since i have written. I know I deteled all my stories i needed a break thought my stories were no good. So I decided to rewrite this story cuz its my favorite one that i have written. I fixed the story and added things to it to make it better, i'm going to try not to rush into things. so enjoy and i'll be back with more.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
The sun was shinging outside and it was a beauitful day to go to the park. Unfortunely it was one of those days that was a school day.  
  
"Justin get your butt down here, before you are late for school" yelled Lizzie  
  
Justin Gordon groaned and threw a pillow over his head. "No!" he yelled then He turned off the alarm and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to fixed his curly hair, then He got dressed in his old jeans and an old navy red shirt. When he was done he grabbed his bookbag and homework and ran down stairs.  
  
"Good Morning, mom and dad" he said when he arrived at the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Honey" repiled Lizzie putting panckes on the plate.  
  
Good morning"  
  
Lizzie put the food on the table and Justin started to gobble them one by one in a hurry. Gordo raised his eyebrow at him and shook his head.  
  
"What's the hurry," asked Lizzie giving the same look.  
  
"I have to meet Adam at school, we have to finish our project"  
  
"Need a ride," replied Gordo  
  
"No, that's okay, I rather run"  
  
"Okay" said Gordo  
  
When he was done, he said bye to his mom and dad and ran out the door.  
  
"What are we gonna do with him" replied Gordo  
  
"Well, I used to know somebody who use to be exactly the same"  
  
"I hope your not talking about me"  
  
"Whom else am I talking about" Lizzie said crossing her arms  
  
"I don't know maybe you," he said smiling  
  
Lizzie hit him on the shoulder and then kissed him goodbye. It was another typical day at the Gordon house.  
  
"We are so dead," replied Adam Carter, he leaned against his locker and put his head down like he was going to cry. His blond hair getting into his face.  
  
"Chill out" said Justin "We are going to finish it before class"  
  
"I don't think that's possible" he replied.  
  
"Why" said Justin  
  
"Umm..Because we have it for first period"  
  
"Oh" he said gloomy "Your right we are so toasted"  
  
"Hey guys," said a girl coming up to them. Both guys turned to her smiled and went back to thier sad faces.  
  
"Hey, Abby" said Justin. Abby Evens was a medium sized girl with long red hair and a little bit taller than Justin.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We didn't do our project and now we are so dead, my parents are so gonna kill me"  
  
"Mine's too" replied Adam putting his head on his locker again. Abby started to giggle but then stopped when Justin glared at her.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you" she said softly. "At least I know that your never going to change your lazy ways"  
  
They started to walk to class when suddenly Justin tripped and bumped into a girl who was right in front of him. He got up quickly and helped pick up the books.  
  
"I am so sorry," said Justin  
  
"It's okay," said the girl "It happens all the time"  
  
He looked at the girl and he was memorized by her appearance. She was a skinny girl with black hair and hazel eyes. She had on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt.  
  
"Hi" she said as she held out her hand "My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Isa, I'm new here"  
  
"Hi" Justin said shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Abby Evens, this Adam Carter and the other one over there is Justin Gordon" She pointed at Justin who was still gaking at her.  
  
"Hi" she said shyly.  
  
"So, what are your Classes?" asked Adam  
  
"I have Spanish first, then I have cooking"  
  
"Look we all have the same lunch," said Abby looking at her schedule.  
  
"Yeah" said Justin finally snapping out of it "Come on, we have to go to class"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately" replied Adam  
  
They went inside there class and sat down. Justin and Adam were waiting for their "F" to be delivered to them. Mrs. Rodriguez came in as usually cheerful. She wrote her name big on the chalkboard.  
  
"Good Morning Class, hope you guys had a wonderful weekend. I have two great news. The first is that we are getting new Spanish books and the second one is that we have a new student; her name is Isabella Sanchez Craft. She just came from New York and just moved here. Please Isabella would you please come to the front of the room and tell us about your self."  
  
Isabella stood up and went to the front; she smiled weakly and found every single person looking at her, Justin being the most interested.  
  
"Hi, My name is Isabella Sanchez Craft, but they call me Isa and I was born in New York City. My mom's name is Miranda Sanchez and my Dad's name is Ethan Craft. My mom's family was born in Mexico and my dad's is born here. I like to hear music and dance and make movies and Ummm. that's it"  
  
Every clapped and Isabella went back to her seat. Mrs. Rodriguez took roll call and assigned everyone a partner for a new project. Abby got teamed up with Adam and Justin with Isabella. They have to write a report about a country. The bell rang and everyone left to his or her next class. Justin and Adam were so relived that the teacher didn't say anything about the old project. They went to their second class and then to lunch, finally, the last bell rang to go home. Justin couldn't wait until he got home; he wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"So" said Isabella "Where do you want to do the report, your house or mines"  
  
"Let's do it in my house, tomorrow after school, is that alright"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow" replied Justin smiling at her. She smiled back and waved.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Isabella left and went straight home. She opened the door and dropped her book bag on the floor.  
  
"Mom, I'm home"  
  
She went to the kitchen and saw a woman with black hair the same as hers washing the dishes.  
  
"Hey, how was your first day at school" she asked  
  
"It was so cool, I have new friends at my first day"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, two boys and a girl and their names were Abby Evens, Adam Carter, and Justin Gordon"  
  
Miranda dropped a dish on hearing the name Gordon, she haven't heard that name in sixteen years.  
  
"Mom, are you okay" she asked  
  
"Yeah, it's that I haven't heard that name in a long time"  
  
"Oh" she repiled but was still scared for her mom. "Are you sure your okay" Miranda nodded and started tp pick up the broken pieces.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her she thought. 


End file.
